The Voice Competition
by Hanzi55
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a famous singer. She's watching The Voice, a singing competition where the judges are facing away from the singer, when she hears an amazing singer called Percy Jackson. What happens when she starts attending school? TOTAL PERCABETH! R&R! Constructive criticism accepted. NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a new fanfic I'm doing! Please review!**

**Summary: Annabeth Chase is a famous singer. She's watching The Voice, a singing competition where the judges are facing away from the singer, when she hears an amazing singer called Percy Jackson. When she meets the guy, is it love at first sight?**

Annabeth's POV

I was chilling in my house. Well, my mansion. I'm a famous singer. I know, I know, you think I'm like the rest of them. But I'm not doing it for the fame. I'm a singer because I love singing.

This afternoon, I was bored, so I flicked on the TV to The Voice. **(A/N We have the voice in Australia, but I'm not sure about all you Americans out there!) **The Voice is a singing competition where the judges sit in spinning platforms that face away from the stage. The singer sings their song for the judges and if they like it, they press a button which indicates that they want the singer on their team. If more than one person turns around, the singer gets to choose which person they want as their mentor. Each of the four judges can only have 12 people on their team, so if they turn around, you're really lucky.

Hundreds of people want to be on The Voice, but only selected people can audition. At the moment, the auditions are showing on TV, so I decided to watch.

After half an hour of watching, a really hot guy came on stage and started singing, I realised it was one of my songs, Someone like you. **(A/N I couldn't think of a better song! Lol XD) **His voice was _amazing._ He sang my song like it was his own. I looked into his eyes, and it felt like he was looking into mine because he was staring right at the camera.

_I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now.  
I heard that your dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, "  
Yeah

You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised  
In a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."  
Yeah

Nothing compares  
No worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes  
They are memories made.  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

As the song finished, I realised I was mesmerised.

"Annabeth" I heard Thalia call to me. I was drawn out of my trance and snapped my head up. "Where are you?"

"I'm watching 'The Voice'" I said, "It's just finishing."

"Ok, well, Laura wants you" she said. Laura's my manager. I'm assuming she's telling me about a new concert in New York or something.

"Coming" I called back to her, switching off the TV.

I walked into my recording studio, where Laura was waiting for me.

"I want you to go to school" she said, surprising me.

"Why?" I asked.

"It will be good for the publicity." She said, "help us to promote you."

I didn't think I needed any promotion. I'm rated the hottest celebrity and I'm probably the most popular singer at the moment. I'm not boasting or anything, it's just the way it is.

"Ok" I agreed, "when do I start?"

"Tomorrow" she said, then dismissed me.

**It's kinda short, but next chapter is Percy's POV! Please review!**

**~Hanzi55~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks so so so so so much to luvponys100, Minions of Myth and pomy1594 for reviewing! I've only posted one chapter and I already have 3 reviews! And thanks for all of those Story Favourites and Story Alerts! This chapter is dedicated to pomy1594 for being the first person to review! I'll just answer your questions quickly!**

Luvponys100: I'm sorry I if I kept on calling Annabeth a 'he.' I think that I was typing so fast that when I meant to say 'she' I accidentally forgot to type the 's.' Anyway, I've edited it so it should be ok now!

Minions of Myth: It's so cool that you have The Voice there! Do you like it? Cause I do. A lot! Anyway, I'm not going to answer your question because you'll find out soon!

**Anyway, back to the story! Here is chapter 2!**

Percy's POV

I finished singing Annabeth Chase's song Someone like you. I kind of had a celebrity crush on her. When I finished singing, I opened my eyes to find all of the judges turned to face me. I guess I got to choose which judge I wanted to be my mentor. Before I had arrived at The Voice, I knew which judge I was hoping to get. "Joel" I said. **(A/N Joel is one of the judges on The Voice in Australia XD)**

I walked towards Joel, then he took me into a room with the rest of the team. **(A/N I'm just gonna make up some random stuff that happens backstage in The Voice)**

After I had finished at the voice, I went home and decided to look up Annabeth Chase on YouTube. I still couldn't get past her amazing grey eyes and beautiful blonde curls. I was on YouTube for over two hours, then I mom called me for dinner.

I ate the delicious dinner, which was roast chicken with potato bake (my favourite). After dinner, mom and I decided to watch The Starlight **(A/N Just made up a random name for a movie! Lol)** which starred Annabeth Chase. She was an amazing actress as well as singing.

After the movie, I was super tired from The Voice audition. I lay in bed for a bit, thinking about how amazing it was that I got in. My thoughts drifted to Annabeth. _She's so hot. I wish I knew her_, I found myself thinking.

**(Sorry, for now, I'm just going to have to stick to Annabeth's POV just for a bit until something happens. I just don't know how to continue with Percy's POV at the moment – don't worry! I'll put his POV in soon, just not yet!)**

Annabeth's POV

I was going to a school called 'Sutton Hills High School' a famous school in NY which specialised in music **(A/N made the school name up on the spot XD I'm not from NY so I don't know much about it)**. I packed my bag and took my BMW to school. I got to school early, so I went to the administration office.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, a new student here" I said to the person at the desk. The person stared at me for a bit, then seemed to snap out of her trance.

"Oh, yes, here's your timetable" she said to me.

I thanked her, and went to my locker, which was number 30 **(A/N my locker number at school!)**. When I was about to leave for class, a boy came to the locker next to mine. I recognised him as Percy Jackson from The Voice. I considered talking to him, but then decided against it and headed to music class, which was the first class on my schedule. Well, at least it's something I'm good at.

**So that was chapter 2! Please review! It COMPLETELY makes my day. When you review, I smile like an idiot for the rest of the day! And THANKS SO MUCH TO: luvponys100, Minions of Myth and pomy1594! For being AWESOME and reviewing! Review, and I will give you virtual cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! How's this for a fast update? Three chapters in two days? I'm so amazed with how many reviews I've got! 15? This is amazing! Thank you for all of them! All of you are so kind! You should check out my friend's stories. Her name is luvponys100! Also, this chapter is dedicated to TooLazyToLogIn! Love your name! Lol – I'm assuming you were too lazy to log in? Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please Review because it makes my day! And my friend says hi!**

**Hayley TT Showbiz – I know Christina Agulera but not any of the others!**

**TooLazyToLogIn – HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope you had a great birthday!**

**If any of you have any questions, PM me or review! I would love to hear from you!**

Annabeth's POV

I walked into the music classroom and sat in the only empty seat. It was a scrawny guy with bright red hair and light blue eyes. I ignored him, waiting for the teacher to arrive.

"Hello class" the teacher said, entering the room. She had bleached blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She looked at me judgingly. "And who are you?" she asked me.

"I'm Annabeth Chase" I said, and everyone turned towards me. I really wished they wouldn't stare.

The teacher gaped at me, then composed herself, "I'm Mrs Dodds" she said, staring at me for another couple of seconds, then walking to the front of the classroom.

I tried to ignore all of the people staring at me. It was a bit distracting. Luckily, Mrs Dodds cleared her throat and most of the people looked to the front, though a bit reluctant.

"First" Mrs Dodds said, "we will hear the performances of the people who have prepared songs for today. First will be Silena Beuregard and Bianca di Angelo." She said as two girls walked to the front of the room. They sung one of my songs. I ducked my head as everyone turned to look at me when they started singing.

The girls were ok at singing, but not the best. What the teacher said next caught my attention.

"Next up is Percy Jackson" she said.

I snapped my head up as I saw the amazing singer walk to the front of the classroom. I looked at him and he looked at me in the eyes. I blushed and struggled to turn away. I managed to with a lot of energy. Those eyes were just too amazing. He started to sing, and I almost melted in my seat.

After Percy had finished singing, Mrs Dodds tried to make me sing, but I refused. I didn't want to draw too much attention yet. Not that I needed to sing to get it. I couldn't help I was so popular. Sometimes I wished I wasn't, and that the paparazzi would just leave me alone.

After class, I was about to sit down at a table by myself when the two girls who sang in choir, Silena Beuregard and Bianca di Angelo, approached me and said, "do you wanna sit with us? We're just over there," pointing to a table which a few girls and boys sat at. The person which caught my eye was Percy Jackson. My heart fluttered for some unknown reason, so I decided to go with them instead of sitting on my own.

"Sure" I said, following them to the table.

When I got to the table, I introduced myself. Luckily, the group didn't stare too much, but obviously wanted to know me. The whole of recess, it was Q&A. I answered their questions and they answered a couple of mine. Everyone compared timetables to me and I found out I have every subject with Percy. I decided to find out more about his singing.

**There you go! Chapter 3! Please review! And read luvponys100's stories! They're really good! Also, please PM me! I would love to talk to you! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm writing this really quickly – I've only got 10 minutes so sorry if it's bad. I think it probably will be, but I just wanted to update! So far, I've updated once a day! Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Minions of Myth because you're the first one to review chapter 3! And I'm also going to make it Percy's POV for you! Anyway, it might be a bit short. Here it is!**

Percy's POV

When Annabeth Chase entered the music classroom, I was like, oh my gosh, _Annabeth Chase_ is going to _my _school? I freaked out.

When Silena and Bianca asked Annabeth to sit at our table, I freaked out. I knew they were doing it for me, cause they knew I had a huge celebrity crush on her.

When Annabeth Chase sat next to me, I freaked out even more. _Annabeth Chase_, my celebrity crush, is sitting _next _to me. In school. My heart was fluttering. For the rest of recess, I couldn't help but stare at her _heaps._ I couldn't help it. It was natural. Once, I caught her looking at me. She blushed and turned away. What happened next surprised me. A voice over the loudspeaker spoke,

"There will be a school dance in two weeks time" the voice over the loudspeaker said, "all boys will ask a girl to go with them. This school dance is compulsory. If you cannot find a date, you will have to go with one of the other people without dates. Thank you" the voice **(lolol get it? The Voice? Lol – it's the show that Percy performed on XD) **finished their announcement and everyone groaned. Most people hated school dances. I did too. Usually. But that was only when all of the girls tried to ask me to go with them because I was apparently the 'hottest guy in the school.' I only hated school dances when Annabeth Chase wasn't around.

After recess finished, I decided to ask Annabeth. "Annabeth" I said, catching her attention as everyone moved to their next class, "do you wanna go to the dance with me?" I asked before all of my courage disappeared.

**Cliffy! Sorry! But I'm meant to get off now! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm so so so sorry the last chapter was so short – I only had 10 minutes to write it :(. Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I'm going to try and update every day! Also, thank you for all of the favourite stories, story alerts, etc. This chapter's going to be a lot longer than the last one! Oh, and I was at dance today (yes, I do dance) and I think I sprained my ankle. I was doing a hitch kick (if you know what that is) and I landed on the side of my food. :( It really hurts. Sigh. Oh well, it makes me feel a lot better when you review! Oh, and you might hate me for this chapter! I'm going to annoy you heaps! Anyway, here's chapter 5!**

Percy's POV

I watched as Annabeth paid no attention to what I just asked her. Maybe she didn't hear me? "Annabeth" I called out to her, but it was really busy in the hallway, and I couldn't push past everyone. I was now sure she couldn't hear me. I sighed. I would just have to ask her after or during class.

When I got to class, I was disappointed to find that everyone was already there. The only seat was at the back corner, and Annabeth was near the middle front, surrounded by people. Of course, I thought, she's the most popular celebrity at the moment. Everyone will want to know her, speak to her, etc.

After class, Annabeth was caught up in a bunch of people asking her questions. Annabeth looked at me and tried to get me to help her. I tried to tell them not to surround her, that she wanted to be left alone, but they wouldn't listen to me. I would have to try and ask her later.

The end of school soon came, and I still hadn't had a chance to ask Annabeth to the dance. I really hoped she wouldn't get asked by another guy. And I hoped even more that if she did, she would say no. I looked for Annabeth, but she still wasn't in view. I sighed, and went to the parking lot, looking for Annabeth while getting into the car.

Annabeth's POV

I was in a practice room in the music department. Luckily, the walls were sound proof so my fans weren't surrounding me. I had also locked the door, in case anyone saw me practicing my new song that was going to be recorded in a week.

After school, I went to my black BMW HD. The black leather seats gave way slightly as I sat down. I turned on the air conditioning and rested my head back on the seat, recalling my first day at school. It had been surrounded by fans. I really wished they wouldn't stare so much. Next, I thought about the announcement made at recess. There was going to be a school dance in two weeks. I hoped Percy Jackson would ask me. If he didn't, I didn't know who else I would go with. None of the other boys appealed to me.

When I got home after a comfortable drive in my BMW HD, I went into the kitchen and opened a packed of mint Oreos. My favourite. I had two of them, then went into my bedroom to do my homework. I worked on my homework for about an hour, then I decided to work on my new song a bit more.

After I had perfected my song, I dragged myself into the kitchen and had pasta for dinner. I was really tired after my first day at Goode High School, so when I went to bed, I fell asleep easily.

The next morning, I woke up to my alarm clock at 6:30. I groaned, then sat up slowly and turned off my alarm clock. I got out of bed and had toast for breakfast. I had decided to get to school early so I could practice my perfected song in the music department.

The school bell rang, and I rushed out of the room to my locker, where I found Percy Jackson leaning against his locker, which was the one next to mine. "Do you want to go to the dance with me?" he asked me.

"Uh, um" was all I said until I caught myself, "ok" I said, grinning at him. He grinned back at me and my heart fluttered. I was going to the dance with Percy Jackson!


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in… forever :( I have heaps of assessments and tests coming up for the half yearlies. Anyway, back to the topic, I haven't updated for ages. Just wanted to say to Chenoamisae that I didn't realise I had changed the name of the high school… XDD sorry. It's actually meant to be Goode High School but I think I was just writing really quickly, so I didn't realise – I'll change it RIGHT NOW! I'm also gonna try really hard to make this chapter extra long… 1000 - 2000 words hopefully! And just to see if anyone actually reads down to here in the Author's Note, when you review (if you do, which you hopefully will) put the words 'I love the beach' somewhere in your review!**

Annabeth's POV

That night, I went to bed smiling. I was going to the school dance with _Percy Jackson._ I smiled wider. I would have to go shopping with my new friend, Thalia. She and I had become close recently. It was probably because she and I shared every class together with Percy. I melted when I heard his name. I fell asleep easily, still smiling.

I woke up early, yawning. After I had showered, I got dressed into a grey t-shirt with an owl on the front, blue skinny jeans and my black converse. I let my hair fall midway down my back, then got into my car and drove to school.

When I got to school, I was surprised to see Percy standing at his locker, next to mine. I walked up to my locker and waited for him to notice me. Apparently he was deep in thought 'cause when I waved a hand in front of his face, he ignored it. I shrugged, and unpacked my bag.

"Wait, what, ummm, oh, hi Annabeth!" Percy said, stumbling over his words until he saw me. I smiled.

"Hey Percy… you were thinking, weren't you?" I asked, still smiling.

He blushed, "ummm, no, maybe, how did you know?" he demanded, blushing slightly. My smile widened, threatening to laugh, "what?" he protested.

"You were kinda ignoring me" I said, still fighting off laughter, "I even waved my hand in front of your face and you still ignored it, so I figured you were concentrating on something."

"Ummm" he said, blushing more, "I was just thinking of…" his voice trailed off.

"What?" I demanded.

Percy's POV

I was about to tell Annabeth that I was thinking of the best way to ask her out to dinner tonight, but at that moment, Silena saw me and Annabeth and came over to us.

"Hi Silena" I said, resisting the urge to sigh when she reached us.

"Hey Silena!" Annabeth said brightly to Silena. Silena said something quietly to Annabeth, and the two of them disappeared and I was left alone at my locker, next to Annabeth's. Luckily, at that moment, Nico and Grover arrived.

"Hey man!" Nico said to me, and Grover gave me a hi-five.

"Hey guys…" I said, "I really need your help. Ummm, desperately!" I pleaded with them.

"Only if you promise to mention me on The Voice" Nico compromised.

"Fine" I agreed.

"So, what's the problem?" Nico asked, showing no concern. Grover stayed quiet, watching me carefully for my answer.

"You know Annabeth Chase?" I asked, lowering my voice, "well, she's agreed to go to the school dance with me…" I tried to continue but Nico interrupted me.

"Annabeth Chase?" Grover asked with disbelief, "she's going to the dance with _you? _But… but… I was gonna ask her… so hot!" His voice trailed off as he went into daydreaming mode.

Nico seemed unaffected, "so?" he asked, "what's the problem?"

"I need you to find out what colour her dress is going to be so I can get a suit that will go with it" I started, "and I need to find a way to make the school dance perfect for her." I paused, taking a deep breath, "And I want to ask her out today or tomorrow" I finished, letting my breath out.

"This might be hard" Nico said, thinking for a couple of seconds, "but I can find out her colour of dress. Unfortunately, you probably need one of the girls like Silena or Thalia to help you with the others." I froze. Silena was _definitely_ not going to help me with my date. Thalia might be able to help. I ended up agreeing with Nico, though a bit reluctantly.

Grover decided to leave then, still in his daydream about Annabeth Chase. He didn't _actually_ like her… Grover already had a girlfriend, Juniper, but he still thought Annabeth's hot. _Which she is_, I added to my thoughts.

After five minutes of talking to Nico, the bell rang, signalling the start of period 1. I collected my swimmers, 'cause we were doing swimming today, and went to change in the bathroom. When I had finished changing, I saw Annabeth standing outside, waiting for everyone else. She was wearing a white bikini which showed off her tanned skin. Her grey eyes analysed my six pack and I chuckled quietly.

"Hey Annabeth" I said quietly, leading the way down to the pool area. I loved water. I feel completely comfortable in all depths of water, and I can hold my breath for ages.

"Wait for me!" Annabeth called, running to catch up with me.

Annabeth's POV

"Wait for me!" I called, snapping out of my trance, and running to catch up with Percy. I forced myself not to look at his six pack, because then I wouldn't be able to concentrate. My stomach already fluttered when I saw him, and when he asked me out, it was ten times worse. I imagined how embarrassing it would be if he saw me looking at him.

When we got to the pool area, we all had to sit down on the seats, waiting for the other people in our class to arrive.

"Annabeth…" Percy said out of the blue, "do you wanna go on a… date with me tonight?" he said, blushing slightly near the end.

"Ummm" I said, my stomach fluttering like crazy, "yes." I said, composing myself, "I would love to!" I said, smiling at him. Percy smiled back, and at that moment, Nico, Grover, Silena, Bianca, Thalia, Travis and Connor, Juniper and the rest of the group entered the pool area, ruining our moment.

"Where have you guys been?" they demanded as Percy turned redder.

"We both finished changing early and decided to come down without you guys" I said, blushing slightly as well. Everyone playfully glared at us, and Percy put his hands up in defeat.

"Sorry" Percy muttered and I supressed a grin. I forced myself not to look at him, because if I did, I wouldn't be able to look away. I was looking forward to my date with him.

Later that night, I was getting into my grey dress while I was thinking about that day in the pool area. When we had free play time, Percy and I were having a water fight when the others accused us of flirting with each other. I blushed slightly when I recalled the memory. It was probably the best PE lesson I've ever had, but I would never admit it was because of Percy.

When I got to the restaurant, Percy opened the door for me. I smiled at him and tried not to let anyone else see my face. We chose a table in a corner where not many people would bother us. We decided to play 20 questions.

"Ok, you go first" I said to Percy.

"Ummmm, ok, have you ever dated anyone before?" he asked me.

Percy's POV

"Ummmm, ok, have you ever dated anyone before?" I asked Annabeth, watching her cheeks slowly colour from pink to bright red. I looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"Yes" she said really quietly. "Someone called Luke" she said, slightly louder. I smiled at her encouragingly, waiting for her to ask the next question.

"How much do you like me?" she asked, gaining her confidence again. It was my turn to blush. I looked down for a second, then met her eyes and told her my answer.

"A lot" I whispered just loud enough so she could hear.

I watched as her cheeks coloured slowly, from light pink to a deep red.

**Ummm… Okay, it's about 1400 words! I was thinking of writing my own version of Mark of Athena. What do you guys think? Should I do it? And please PM me or review with any ideas you have! I've got writers block a bit, so I don't know how to continue! Anyways, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I got quite a few reviews! And I'm going to put an insert of text during the writing cause some people don't read these A/Ns. IMPORTANT: Do you guys think I should make a Mark of Athena? Should I? Anyway, I'll ask you during the chapter! Anyway, here's Chapter 7!**

Annabeth's POV

I woke early. I looked at my clock on my bedside table. It read '5:30.' I sighed, and had a shower quickly, allowing the warm water to relax my tight muscles. I thought about last night. Percy and I had almost kissed when the waiter, Luke, interrupted us. I couldn't help but be annoyed at him. He interrupted our almost kiss. Fortunately though, Percy had asked me out on another date for next Friday. Just thinking about it made me smile. We had also swapped cell phone numbers.

Once I had finished my shower, I changed into short shorts and a purple top. I let my hair fall down my back in its curls. Once I had changed, I had breakfast and went to Starbucks. Just after I finished my coffee, I received a text from PeRcY JaCkSoN Is AwEsOmE. Yes, I let Percy design his name on my iphone. I was thinking of calling him Seaweed Brain. I swear he has seaweed in his thick head. He's already taken advantage of calling me Wise Girl. I took out my phone, reading the message.

_To: Wise Girl_

_From: PeRcY JaCkSoN Is AwEsOmE_

_Message: Hey wise girl. I just got a message saying we have to record for The Voice. I am awesome._

I rolled my eyes as I read the message. Trust Seaweed Brain to say he's awesome. I decided to text back saying I wanted to come and watch him. Then maybe I could tell him my new nickname for him.

_To: PeRcY JaCkSoN Is AwEsOmE_

_From: Wise Girl_

_Message: I wanna come too. Meet you at Starbucks next to Goode._

I took advantage of the time I had, and ordered myself another coffee as my phone beeped, signalling another message.

_To: Wise Girl_

_From: PeRcY JaCkSoN Is AwEsOmE_

_Message: Ok, See you there in two minutes!_

I smiled to myself. I, Annabeth Chase, got to watch Percy Jackson sing! My heart fluttered as I thought of his singing. I hoped he wasn't singing another one of my songs – that would just be embarrassing and then I would have heaps of cameras on me.

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**Ok, I noticed that not many people were reading my A/N's earlier… Sorry for interrupting the story, but this is important! 1. I've got a poll up, so visit my profile page! 2. I'm thinking of writing a Mark of Athena… Should I? What do you think? 3. I've got a new story up! Please read it, and tell me if it's good! And 4. If you read this, post 'Water is epic' in your review!**

As I was drawn into my thoughts, I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind. The feeling of Percy's warm arms pressed against my own makes me shiver.

"Ready to go?" he whispered into my ear. I smiled up at him.

"Yep" I replied, popping the 'p.' Percy led me by the hand to his car.

"Looking forward to the dance?" he asked me.

"Of course I am!" I said. I was going dress shopping with Thalia and Silena tomorrow afternoon, ready for the dance next Friday. Percy smiled at me, starting his car, and driving towards the building where they were filming The Voice.

Percy's POV

I smiled as she said "Of course I am!" I grinned down at her, starting my car. I couldn't wait to see what pretty dress Annabeth would be wearing. I was lucky that we were going to the dance together. Just thinking that made me grin wider, making Annabeth look at me.

"What?" she asked, noticing my grin. I smiled at the confused look on her face.

"Just thinking of what dress you're going to wear" I said truthfully. At that moment, we arrived at The Voice. I grabbed Annabeth's hand, and we went in together.

"Welcome, Percy, to the first scheduled filming session of The Voice" a man said, welcoming us in. Annabeth and I smiled at him, then went through the huge double doors.

When we got inside, my team was waiting for me, with my captain, Joel. After a 2 hour practice, Annabeth and I made our way out. Just as everyone was about to leave, Joel called out to us.

"Everyone, I just remembered – our next rehearsal is this Friday night: 3:00pm – 9:00pm. I know, it's a long practice, but we need the whole 6 hours," he said, then Annabeth and I went outside.

"Percy," Annabeth started when we got to my car, "The next rehearsal is on the night of the school dance." My footsteps froze, and my heart dropped.

"What?" I looked at her, hoping I had heard incorrectly. She looked at me, a little sadly, I think. She nodded, confirming my fears and we walked in silence until we reached the car.

"Annabeth," I said once we had got in the car, "you can't miss out on the school dance just because I can't make it. You should find another date to go with." Annabeth just nodded, keeping her eyes on the road as I reversed out of the parking space.

*****NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL*****

"Percy," Annabeth's voice jolted me out of my thoughts, "I've found someone else to go to the dance with" she stated. I looked at her, memorizing her analysing grey eyes and Californian blonde curls.

"That's good" I said, but I still couldn't help but feel a little jealous towards who was going with Annabeth, "who is it?" I asked.

"Luke Castellan" she said, and I felt even more jealous. He was my enemy, always trying to compete with me.

"Great!" I said, trying to put enthusiasm into my voice. Annabeth smiled sympathetically at me.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, barely audible, then walked out of the corridor.

One question remained in my mind: What were me and Annabeth going to be to each other after this? Would we still be friends?

**There ya go! Chapter 7! Please review! And don't forget to vote on my poll!**


End file.
